pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 April 2016
04:33 Oh yeah yeah I'm already dead 04:33 Bleach is so deadly that if you poor some on your face, you have a very very low survival rate. 04:33 CC, don't troll. 04:33 Please. 04:33 can I pm you a secret 04:33 ? 04:34 Sure. 04:39 Am I the only one who finds Electric Currant very creative? 04:42 no 04:42 Electric Currant is not a better version of a plant or a ripoff of it. 04:42 It's such a creative mechanic, that SHOULD be in a TD Game. 04:44 Hi 04:44 I'm having some problems 04:44 but the good news is 04:44 mom left his eyeglass that i could use 04:44 since my eye is a bit blurry 04:44 and mom's eye glass fits well :D 04:44 Lol 04:44 KK 04:45 me and punji talked in facebook by voice and video call 04:45 yeah 04:45 we met each other in a video call 04:45 "Mom left his eyeglass that i could use" 04:45 Mom 04:45 and His 04:45 in the same statement 04:45 Hello! 04:46 Night MasterHD 04:46 diba pilipino ka? 04:46 i-improve mo nung english grammar mo 04:46 oo bakit? 04:46 puro wrong grammar ka eh 04:46 nakakahiya 04:46 Fast typer and I'm in iPad 04:46 hindi lang yun 04:47 improving your grammar is better 04:47 POTATO!!! 04:47 yo know steam 04:47 You 04:47 "Every single Filipino words i said:Your Filipino right? You need to improve your english grammar. your grammar sucks! 04:48 K 04:48 "not just that" 04:48 No 04:48 I was giving an english translation so that the non-speaking-filipino users here could understand 04:48 you know steam 04:49 well when I was a child I already know English but don't know why 04:49 oh 04:49 well 04:49 Maybe I watch to many cartoons 04:49 please be care full with your words 04:49 because 04:50 people might get confused that your a bad english speaker 04:50 Got it General DJJ 04:51 Wait I gotta fix my damn game 04:52 Wait a minute you know unturned the game in steam 04:56 hey FFF 04:56 question 04:56 Yes? 04:56 why would you wanted to block me for kept leaving and coming back? if i only did it for 3 times (technically it's 3 times when i re-counted it)? 04:57 but you left 6 times and came back 4 times (this counts all of your prev accs)? 04:57 Sorry to sound rude It's just 04:57 I don't know. 04:57 How is that answer? 04:57 i really couldn't get over with that 04:57 Because that's the only one you're getting. 04:57 but 04:58 since you finally answered 04:58 I'm satisfied 04:58 :D 04:58 I don't know why 04:58 anyways I didn't wanna say this but... 04:58 You guys Wat you guys anwsering 04:58 But I always get the vibe that you're UA 04:58 You act so immature at times. 04:58 Who me? 04:58 Yes 04:58 Dude 04:58 I'm 16 04:59 16??? 04:59 i mean 14 04:59 dammit 04:59 14 04:59 Wow. 04:59 i remembered HD said 04:59 but meh 04:59 yeah 05:00 I turned 14 on March 10th 05:00 remember? 05:01 Huh 05:01 also 05:01 SM 05:02 Scribble 05:02 why did you said that we filipinos we're lucky cuz we have durians? 05:02 ScribbleMasterer 05:06 Maybe it's the king of the fruits? 05:06 or he hasn't tasted one 05:14 Hi punji 05:14 hi 05:14 (crystalbloom) 05:14 You unturned the game in steam 05:14 Know 05:17 Hey Punjiiiiii :3 05:18 Lag? Am I lag!? 05:18 User blog:Foxtail Firepaw Flames/Creation Week! Episode 1 "Peashooters gone Peashooting" 05:18 @Punji, Scribble DJ and HD 05:19 Heyyy 05:19 What about next week 05:19 Well... 05:19 Lemme tell you about it in PM 05:20 K? @Punji 05:20 Hi Fox 05:20 sure 05:21 Punji PM 05:22 Why urine? 05:22 ...? 05:23 In the peashooter the yellow 05:24 Nvm but what's PM 05:24 Private message 05:24 0h no wonder 05:25 Well gtg I'm playing jntirned 05:25 unturned 05:28 unturned 05:28 XD 05:28 His grammar is so so so so so so so x 10 bad. 05:29 Haiiii 05:29 Hi 05:30 Foxtail firepaw flames 05:31 Yes? 05:31 How r u? 05:31 I'm fine :D 05:31 You? 05:31 im great! 05:31 I'm waiting for my sister to join 05:32 You have a sister? 05:32 She's admin :p 05:32 Oh then who? 05:32 Wikia critic 05:32 wat! 05:32 ... 05:33 Didn't know W-C was your sister 05:33 Wait??? You never knew 05:33 there goes CC x W-C 05:33 XD 05:33 wait, incest is a fetish too....hmmmmmm maybe i can work this out 05:33 Oh god 05:33 nah too much work 05:33 and it's only appealing to a small audience 05:34 Wikia critic is a girl inside :D 05:35 CC, you're a guy right? 05:35 Ye 05:35 and she's a guy 05:35 And, uh, he's... 05:35 She's a he 05:35 for now... 05:36 ha... 05:38 ... 05:38 heya 05:38 i see i've been lied about so many things. 05:38 well... 05:39 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Facebook Page Request 05:39 Introducing the PvZCC Facebook Page Request! 05:40 DJ 05:40 No one really cares about it. 05:40 yes? 05:40 I'm being honest. 05:40 rude 05:40 You've linked it several times. 05:41 Yes dj 05:41 But you always get "anyways" or "also" 05:41 People are ignoring it. 05:41 your just like my classmates 05:41 no offense but if people was to think good or see it they would have said it was good 05:41 Lol. 05:41 DJ, this is what I meant by immature. 05:41 You blame everyone in the world. 05:41 oh 05:41 well 05:41 But you never have a thought about yourself. 05:41 meh... 05:42 ...i know 05:43 You can't bring people to a group you don't like simply because you don't like them 05:43 That's simply immature, not realizing your problems, but instead blame people, and label them as something else. 05:43 "Class mates" 05:44 sorry dj 05:44 We ain't bald 05:44 and we don't sweat out balls off Kappa 05:48 I don't even know Terraria 05:48 You do realize 05:48 I think you're just mad that we owned you. 05:49 DJ, to many caps, Warning Kappa 05:49 kappa =tal 05:49 kappa -tal 05:49 banning a user that has the same IP with the user will automatically get banned the user who got with the same ip 05:49 Exactly, so he's not mine. 05:50 both of them would get banned 05:50 no seriously 05:50 If you left the chat 05:50 and you banned him 05:50 both of you will get banned 05:50 EXACTLY 05:50 So he's not my account 05:50 DJ is on repeat mode 05:50 dude 05:50 you said earlier your his account :/ 05:51 ...is this because of the weed, because i gave it to you in the mail yesterday 05:51 When animation is over < replay > Kappa 05:51 DJ, he's not mine. 05:51 I only said he was mine, so I can impress Grei :P 05:51 I'm going to call a check user to make sure your using 2 accounts 05:51 But he wasn't impressed. 05:52 Heheheheh 05:52 DJ, I have over 10 accounts. 05:52 But he is mine. 05:52 why do I imagine dj carying sand bags and praying to Jesus saying " alum danum Ching pea peashooter " 05:52 XD 05:52 DJ, you're the exact definition of immaturity. 05:53 DJ, in all seriousness, this will lead nowhere. 05:53 AND PLUS, I'd only be effected by the ban if I IP banned them. 05:53 It will lead to djs parents hut with chicken curry and rice 05:54 as he was saying " Ching Ching wing wing dingalingalong peashooter " 05:56 Guess what 05:56 wow 05:56 you're more racist than Wasabi-Whip's design. 05:57 xD 05:57 Nuu 05:57 anyway 05:57 im applying for chat mod 05:59 and if I get 1 oppose 05:59 im closing it 06:26 Lol 06:26 Someone calls Chard Guard "Charizard" 06:29 @Scribble 06:32 Today is raining in my place 06:34 ncaprisun does 06:34 foxtail firepawn flames 06:34 foxtail firepaw flames 06:34 yesh 06:35 I didn't even know caprison played PvZ2 06:35 on episode 53 06:35 i called him on skype and we spoke xD 06:35 !afk 06:41 FFF 06:41 pm 06:42 Scribble 06:42 ? 06:42 I don't see a PM 06:42 exactly 06:42 scribble can u PM me 06:42 because when i press enter in pm 06:42 it just does the normal non-chat enter thing 06:42 i'm gonna try rejoining 06:43 scribbke 06:43 i have no whisper option :( 06:43 try now 06:47 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=36 JOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN 06:47 Foxtail Firepaw Flames pm 06:49 Hey Punji 06:49 PM 06:51 Hoi Punji 06:54 sap 06:54 ey punji 06:54 ugh nobody's here 06:54 k 06:54 hi lol 06:54 (illu) 06:54 06:54 you ok? 06:54 jk 06:55 yeah 06:55 good 06:55 (rofl) 06:55 lel 06:56 Scribble? 06:56 Hi SSP 06:56 Hi EP 06:57 o/ 06:57 hey 06:57 Scribble, DJ,a re you guys going to pick? 06:58 Yeah! 06:58 I will 06:58 fff 06:58 I just need to finish the project 06:58 lol FFF 06:58 that im making 06:58 but yeah 06:58 dj 06:58 almost at 10.000 edits lel 06:59 yea 06:59 holy frking smokes 06:59 HDMaster's blog has more comments and opposes than badges!!!! O.O 07:01 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=36 JOIN PLZ 07:02 nah 07:02 TF 07:02 FFF 07:03 why is "the maverick hunter" banned from chat? I mean he does have more edits than HDMaster so yeah 07:03 welp 07:03 ded chat O.O 07:04 commented 07:04 commented? 07:04 07:04 on that blog 07:05 am i the only one here with autism? 07:06 me 2 07:06 so im not alone? 07:07 dunno 07:07 so you have it to? 07:10 wuts autism i was talking to dj lel 07:12 a mental condition, present from early childhood, characterized by difficulty in communicating and forming relationships with other people and in using language and abstract concepts. 07:12 @SSP 07:12 oh 07:12 that's sad 07:12 OoO 2016 04 30